Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The turbine section may include multiple stages of rotors that rotate about an axis in response to receiving a flow of air and stators that do not rotate relative to the axis. In order to prevent the air from leaking past the rotors, a blade outer air seal is positioned radially outward from the rotors and forms a seal with the rotors. The outer diameter edges of the vanes are coupled to an outer diameter platform. It is desirable to prevent air from leaking between the blade outer air seal and the outer diameter platform.